From Unknown, to Brawler Prologue
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: A whole new year at Brawl Central and u all know wat that means... More contestants, new skills, and a new storyline. Based around my OC, Chris, but has other POVs as well. Plz enjoy. this is a huge crossover fic, if not mentioned be4. Just prologue.
1. Prologue Enter Pernitza

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters mentioned from Nintendo, M.G.S, Sega, Namco, Shonnen Jump, as well as any other animes and Square Soft in the story except for my own. (You'll figure it out)

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

2 weeks before main event. (AN: I thought I'd set it by days)

"By a long shot, our winner today is none other than the swordsman of Hyrule, Link…. Ummm, does he even have a last name?" the announcer spoke on the TV, "Well anyways give it up for everyone's favorite swordsman. Tune in the next few weeks from now, where more people will join in on the action. Until then, I'm your host, Master Hand. Goodnight everyone!"

I was just watching another one of my favorite fights on Brawl TV. Sorry for the fact that I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Chris and I have brown hair as well as brown eyes. I'm wearing a classic black t-shirt with a padded red vest, which matched my black jeans. I always wished to be a brawler like those on TV, like Mario, Link, Kirby, many more to name. But, it's just a dream, right? Just then my mom walks into my room.

"Hey Chris!!" she says in her always cheery voice, "You got a letter today."

"If it's from my dojo teacher again, I think I'll freak out." I said, looking up at the ceiling, which by the way has a poster of Pikachu on it. "No, it's from that TV show you always talk about." She responded, still cheery. "Which one? You know I have several favorite TV shows." I said, looking at her, then back at the ceiling. "You won't know until you read it!" she said, smiling while handing me the letter. I took a look at the envelope, not noticing the SSB symbol for an envelope seal. I took the letter out as I read,

"Dear Monsieur Chris Pernitza,

You are invited to join your favorite brawlers on Brawl TV. Where it will be taken place, can't be given by this letter, however all expenses will be paid, including food purchases, rooms, and travel. Your insurance will also be covered. In order for you to get to the brawl location you need to show this invitation to the pilot of the Halberd. The Halberd will be there to get you in the next day or so.

Your Dream has become a reality!!

Yours Truly, Host of Brawl TV,

Master Hand"

I was stunned by the letter, forgetting where I was momentarily. "So what does it say?" My mom asked. "It says that I'm going on the next season of Brawl TV, which is in two weeks from now. I guess those eight years of training paid off." I said looking through the letter again, checking to make sure it wasn't a fake. My mom continued to smile as she said, "Okay, I guess you should start packing, now shouldn't you?" "Yeah, I think I should, I obviously need to bring Dad's fighter's gloves, now shouldn't I? Or maybe my own. His are made from real leather, mine are just made with a cheap substitute…" It was like that for another hour. Soon enough, I had everything I needed packed up. Tomorrow will be a long day.

Not bad for a first chapter, eh? Well anyways, plz review. If not, that's okay.


	2. Enter Getbackers Ban and Ginji

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters mentioned from Nintendo, M.G.S, Sega, Namco, Shonnen Jump as well as any other animes and Square Soft in the story except for my own. (You should know this by now.)

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

6 days before main event…

"You're toast! Uzumaki Barrage!!" the boy wearing an orange jumpsuit boasted as he knocked me down to the ground. I quickly got up and sent him flying with a three punch combo finished with a kick. "Arrrg! Darn it!" he said as he became a trophy. I walked over to the boy as I touched the trophy stand, him becoming normal. As he sat there defeated, he muttered a few curse words, and then said, "How did you get so good?" "Years of training," I said, helping him up, "And didn't catch name yet, Blondie." "It's Naruto Uzumaki, and I should ask the same with you." He said, fixing his headband, which had what appeared to be a leaf shape. "My name's Chris." was all I said. "Chris huh, that's a weird name, but it suits you however." "I didn't even know you can create clones of yourself," I said, as he left. "They're called shadow clones, and just so you know, I was holding back." He said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I stood there when I heard some footsteps, two pairs at least. "So Ban-chan, thanks for telling the captain that I can come as well." One voice said, sounding like a late teenager. "It was nothing really, Ginji. All I did was convince him with my Evil Eyes." Another voice said, this one a bit deeper than the first. "Oh, right. Hahaha." The first said as they came into the facility. The first one was a teenager, eighteen at least. He wore a green vest over his white t-shirt, as well as tan shorts. He had blonde hair as well as blue eyes. The second was a bit taller, who appeared the same age. He wore a white over shirt with black jeans as well as violet colored glasses. He had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes, but there seemed to be an evil glance from his eyes.

"Umm, may I ask who you guys are?" I said in confusion. "Right… Well any ways, I'm Ginji," the orange haired teen said, "and this is Ban-chan, and we are…" he said when they both said in usion, "The Get Backers, if you lost it, we're sure to find it." "For a price," Ban added. "Remember Ban, we're here to have fun, not on a business trip." Ginji reminded Ban "But still…" complained Ban. "Ummm, when you're done arguing, come find me." I said walking away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up, hold up!" Ginji said. I stop looking back, "Since you're here, why don't we have a training match? You know, for fun." Ginji said as he put on his fighter's gloves. "Well, okay then." I said as I got into my stance.

I noticed that of course, he too was a martial artist, but appeared to be holding back. That is, until small electric sparks flew from his fists. Soon enough, the sparks turned into lightning bolts, some flying towards me. As I was dodging the several lightning bolts, I realized that Ban was just sitting on the sidelines. Then I noticed a small, faint glow, so I took a look at my arm, which started to glow a greenish color. It might have something to do about that green orb I found a week ago.

-Flash Back-

_When I entered the training area, there were slash marks on the walls as well as the several hundred simulator bots. As I looked around, I eventually discover a man with long, silver hair. He wore a combination of blacks and whites, but also had a black angel wing, just one, however. "Cloud, where can you be, I searched every where for you, but I can't seem to find you." The man said as held an incredibly long katana. "Because when I find you…" he continued, grasping the sword, "I will defeat you!" he swung his sword as he said this. "Do you have a bad past with him or something?" I asked as he swiftly turned around._

"_Humph, that is none of your concern. But, you can entertain me, right?" he said pointing the sword at me. I back off getting into stance. "Alright, show me your strength." He said as he lunged at me. Swipe after swipe from his sword I took, then I received a kick in the gut as I flew right into a nearby wall. I lay there, blood flowing from my wounds, being unable to get up. "Humph, I should have known better to fight with you. You know why?" he said as he picked me up by the collar, "Because you're weak. You'll never be able to defeat me" he continued as he lifted his sword. _

"_Stop right there Sephiroth!" A voice said as I heard gunfire, a revolver or something. I was dropped as I saw an intense fight between the man named Sephiroth and another swordsman, blonde haired this time. His sword, however, was as large as him, and looked like it weighed a ton, but he held it with ease. He wore navy blue clothing and a sheathe for what looked like six separate blades. "Humph, Cloud. I knew you were in the area, but I didn't think you would bring your allies." Sephiroth said as I looked at the other three fighters that were with the swordsman, Cloud._

_One looked like a vampire. He wore a long red cloak which matched his dark colored clothing. He carried a three barreled revolver and used a gold claw as well. He had black hair which his eyes seemed to match. The second was female. She wore a black vest over a white tank top and black shorts. She had chestnut colored hair which matched her eyes. She wore fighter's gloves, resembling the fact she was a martial artist. The third was also female. She wore a green vest over a yellow t-shirt and black shorts. She carried a rather large shuriken, resembling that of a ninja. She had black hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be the youngest._

"_That doesn't change anything Sephiroth. This time, I will defeat you for good." The blonde swordsman, Cloud said as he took a few more swipes at Sephiroth. "That won't happen Cloud." Sephiroth said before he knocked Cloud away from him. "Because, I've developed the ultimate magic, stronger than that of Meteor." He said before he disappeared, dropping a green orb, landing only a few feet from me. "Wait… Damn he got away again… More powerful than Meteor he says… I don't believe that. Come on guys, let's get going." Cloud said as his crew left, leaving me there. As I got up, I went to inspect the green orb that Sephiroth dropped. As I picked it up, it started to glow with a brilliant green light. As the glow wore off, the orb disappeared._

-End of Flashback-

As I went to take a swing at Ginji, a fireball flew from my fist, launching Ginji away from me. Ban saw this and said, "Okay Ginji, that's enough. It's my turn." "But Ban-chaaan… I didn't even get to use my full strength!!" "I said NOW!!" Ginji obliged to this and then sat on the sidelines, rather depressed as Ban walked to the fighting area. All he did was move his glasses down and just stared at me. My hand began to glow again, so I raise my hand as a larger fireball launched from my hand. Ban just continued to stand there. Soon enough, he was covered in flames and I was surprised that he didn't even move. But, the flames that covered him were launched right back, starting to burn me to a crisp.

I surely would have died, had I not heard Ban say "Just one minute." as I noticed my surroundings. Everything was normal, as if I didn't use that fireball. "Did you have a nice dream?" Ban said. "T-that was a dream? But I saw… I felt…" I said confusingly. "All I did was use my Evil Eyes. It causes the person who looks into my eyes to experience nightmares that are far too real." He said, putting his glasses back into position. "Yeah! As far as I know, I don't think that there's a person on Earth that can resist them." Ginji said, smiling again.

"I have to admit, you guys are really good, but the thing is, I wanted to fight both of you at once." I said, hoping that they'd accept the challenge. "We don't fight that way, two against one, it's just not fair." Ginji said, admitting, "But, how did you make a fireball from your weird, glowing hand?" he added. "Yeah, how'd you do that?" Ban asked, interested in the subject. "It's something I'd rather not talk about, alright?" I said, not wanting to tell the story. "Well, alright then, we won't force you to tell us anything." They said as they left. Evil Eyes, huh? Well I'd better watch out for that in the future.

-Sephiroth's POV-

As I searched the drawers, I couldn't find it; the object needed to defeat Cloud and his crew once and for all. I searched everywhere for it, that materia I developed. The materia of complete destruction that took me so long to make. "Damn! Where is it!!" I yelled in anger. That's when I received a call from MK on my cell phone. "What is it?" I asked him. "I just received reports from two characters who call themselves the "get backers" or something. They told me about a martial artist that used fireballs on them." The caller answered. "Well, there are hundreds of martial artists on the ship, so start the search at once. Tell the same with AK." I told him before I hung up, "Cloud, you, and your group, AVALANCH will be finished. Mwahahahaha!"

Wow, Sephiroth is pretty pissed, isn't he? Who was the mysterious caller? Who is AK? And what's with the orb that Chris found? Find out next time. Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum.


	3. Enter Aurion Lloyd

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters mentioned from Nintendo, M.G.S, Sega, Namco, Shonnen Jump and Square Soft in the story except for my own. (I hate writing the disclaimers)

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

4 days before main event.

-Chris's POV-

Only four days left. This has been a long voyage. I finally figured out where that green orb went to. It just crept into my skin when the light blinded me. For the last two days, I've been training with other fighters.

One pair that stood out the most was Ichigo and Rukia. They both called themselves "Shinigami" or something like that. They both wore black and white robes, while he had orange hair and she had black hair. He used a very large blade, similar to Cloud's, but not as big. She used a katana, but it appeared to be ice elemental. They both fought extremely well, and I surely would've been defeated had it not been for the green orb.

I heard that the next area we were going to was Shadow Moses Island, an island just off the coast of Alaska. I've heard that we were going there for supplies, such as the items from Brawl TV, and several others. I would explain them if I knew them, but I don't. I was assigned to help stock up the weaponry. I had a feeling that this was going to be a lot of work.

-??'s POV-

Somewhere in Alaska. -BEEP- -BEEP- krrrzztt "Snake, I have some valuable information for you." The colonel said on the Codec. "It had better not be an observation objective, I hope." I replied. "Are you familiar with Brawl TV?" he spoke. "Oh that thing. Why would you bring that up?" I said. This happened last year as well. "Well, we received a specific invitation for you to join. Signed by a… Master Hand?" he said, slightly confused by the sender. "Snake, this would be a great opportunity for you to show off your new skills." He continued. "……" 'Well, he does have a point there,' I thought. "Where are you anyway?" he asked, getting off topic. "Well, you see, I'm already on a mission at the minute, so I have to refuse." I said. "I see. Well, do you want me to send a letter back to them, telling them you can't make it?" he said, rather disappointed. "That's not necessary. Just act as if you never received the letter." I told him. "Well, alright then Snake." He said as I turned off the Codec. That was close.

Soon enough, I heard noises coming from outside the crate I was in. I couldn't see very well because it was dark, and the air holes barely used up any space. Soon enough the noise got louder, and lights began to appear. I then managed to get the shape of the battle cruiser, the Halberd. As the loading bridge came out, several fighters, old and new came out and came over to the crates, with loaders of course. And my crate just so happened to be one of the top ones, which a fighter, wearing black and a padded red vest, came and grabbed. "Arrrg! What's in this thing!?" he complained, carrying me onto one of the loaders. 'That's just great. Mine is going to end up on the bottom. Oh well, at least I have a device which I can use to make a quick escape. I'm going to have to thank Meryl for that.'

-Chris's POV-

The crates after the first one I grabbed were much lighter. I had a strange feeling about that same crate, because when I picked it up, I thought I saw a shine from inside. However, it could be my imagination. "Augghh!! C'mon, when do we eat?" Ginji complained, attempting to pick up a crate. "When we finish our job." Ban reminded Ginji, carrying a crate himself. "Humph. You're making us look better from all this." Said a swordsman known as Kratos Aurion. He had auburn colored hair, which matched his purple armor, which I don't quite get. The weapon he used was a classic broad sword, nothing more, nothing less. "But…" Ginji was about to continue when he was interrupted, "He's right, just listen to my dad." Said the younger swordsman, Lloyd Irving. He, unlike his father, Kratos, used twin swords, because he always says this, "If one sword has a power of one hundred, then two will have the power of two hundred, right?" He wore a red shirt and blue overalls. He had brown, spiky hair and brown eyes.

What appeared to be hours of work was finally finished. "Last one to the cafeteria buys lunch!" Ginji said as he ran back onto the ship. "It doesn't matter Ginji, because it's free." Ban ran shortly behind. "Why don't we take this liberty to train, Lloyd?" Kratos asked his son. "Awww, c'mon dad can't we just… never mind." Lloyd gave in, knowing that he can't out talk his dad.

"Would it be alright if I joined? I wish to improve my skills up against weapon users." I asked. "It doesn't really matter for me." Kratos said, walking into the ship, Lloyd, keeping up. I shortly ran in myself, due to the weather conditions.

Soon enough, we made our way to the slightly improved training facility. It now had a floating platform so that we had to work our way back up. "I think I'll sit the first round out. Lloyd will fight you." Kratos said as he stood on the sidelines. I leapt up towards the platform, Lloyd following in pursuit. As I stood at one end, I prepared by standing in my fighting stance. "Just so you know, I won't go easy on you." Lloyd said drawing his twin blades, one being a flame sword, the other an ice sword, "You ready?" he added, pointing the flame sword at me.

With that, I took a lunge at him, throwing three punches, then a spin kick, but he was able to block them in time. "Beast!" he yelled as he elbowed me, as well as unleashing a blue figure which looked like a lion's head. With that, I was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up and lunged again, trying something else this time. As I was in front of him, I raise my palm to launch a lightning bolt at him. He flew back, shocked by this sudden attack. "Not bad, but can you block this? Demonic Chaos!" He yelled as he launched two minor bolts of energy, then unleashed and X shaped wave of energy.

As they flew at me, I countered them by punching the platform, causing the steel to rise up to create a wall. As each wave of energy hit the wall, it shrunk. When the third one hit, the wall collapsed, giving Lloyd an impressed look. But he jumped and landed right in front of me. "I'll show you..." he started, fusing the two swords he had into one semi-large blade, glowing with holy light. I felt like I was constantly getting struck by the light. Then he launched me up a short distance, yelling "DIVINE JUSTICE!!" as he launched me back to the ground.

Lloyd came back to the ground slowly, the blade splitting into two again. "How'd you like that?" he said, as I struggled to get back up. Soon I was standing again. "Not…" I raised my hand, "good…" my hand began to glow green, "ENOUGH!!" I yelled as countless fireballs flew from my hand, flying straight at Lloyd. Soon, my fireball frenzy ended, causing Lloyd to fall to his knees. "Not done yet," I said as I lunged at him, successfully landing three punches and a spin kick. As he flew off, he said, "It can't be…" as he turned into a trophy and landed onto the ground.

As I leapt off the platform, Kratos touched the stand on Lloyd's trophy, Lloyd turning back to his regular self. "Damn… Didn't see that coming. How'd you learn magic, anyways?" he asked, rather disappointed to the fact that he lost to a fighter he didn't know well enough. "So that's what I've been doing this whole time since the day before." I said, finally understanding. "You don't know what magic is?" Lloyd said, rather confused. "There are people that never heard of these things, Lloyd," Kratos reminded Lloyd, "But, I'm rather impressed by your abilities. Perhaps we should fight another time. You seem tired as it is." He added, casting First Aid on Lloyd. "I'm alright; it will only take a minute." I said as I raised my hand above my head and said, "Full Cure!" as holy light surrounded all of us. With that, I no longer felt tired. "So you also possess healing arts as well?" Lloyd asked, "It seemed you were mainly using harmful magic during the battle," he added. "Well anyways, are you ready for our battle?" Kratos asked.

All I did was answer him with a simple, "Yeah."

-??'s POV-

SMASH!! As the incredibly weak fighter lay there, utterly scared out of his mind, I walk up to him. "S-s-stay away from m-m-me. D-d-d-demon. He barely managed to say. All I did was smiled at him, and said, "I'll only stop attacking if you tell me about the martial artist who can fight with magic." "Look, I don't know this person first hand, but I heard he defeated people who used weapons against him. He likes to hang around the training facility. He also wears black with a red padded vest. That's all I heard." He admitted, bowing his head in defeat. "Haha, you're funny. For that, I'll let you live. But cross my path again, you won't be so lucky, got that?" I said, getting more serious. "Y-y-yes sirrrrr." He said rather scared now. "Good." I said returning my signature smile, then walked away. 'He'll die either way.' A scream came up, not far away, then a sweet silence followed 'As for this martial artist, however, I should be weary about him.' I thought as I headed for the training facility. 'sigh If only Lady Poison were here.'

Will Chris win against his new foe, Kratos? What about Snake and his invention? Will Sephiroth find out which martial artist has his master materia? And what was with the mysterious fighter? Find out next time. Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum.


	4. Angelic Swordsman Kratos

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters mentioned from Nintendo, M.G.S, Sega, Namco, Shonnen Jump and Square Soft in the story except for my own. (Still hate writing the disclaimers)

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

4 days before main event. (New moon)

-Chris's POV-

I knew I couldn't hold back against this fighter. Why? Because he was well trained as well as Lloyd's trainer, as far as his father. The swordsman, Kratos was my opponent now. But as he walked below the platform, he revealed a pair of glowing angel wings. With them out, he flew up towards the platform. As I made my way up, Kratos was ready, angel wings and sword too. "Are you ready? Because I'm not holding any strength back against you." He said, pointing his sword at me. "I know. I refuse to hold back anything against an angel." I said, my hand already starting to glow.

"You earnestly believe you can defeat me?" he said as he lunged at me, slashing repeatedly at me. I was barely able to dodge the slashes as they came until, "Lightning Blade!" he yelled as his sword struck me, lightning bolt following shortly after. I managed to get out of there, and started to cast a spell of my own. "Fira!" I cried as a moderate sized fireball escaped my hand. "Earthquake!" I yelled as Kratos dodged my fira spell. But of course, he just jumped as the spell connected with the platform.

"Is this all you got?" he mocked me as angel feathers shot out from him, "Sacred powers…" he began to chant. I knew I was out of range, so I shot a dozen or so small fireballs at him. But he didn't even flinch when they hit him. "Cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul…" he continued. I tried to launch lightning bolts at him, but it appeared as if they didn't harm him. "Rest in peace sinner…" He was almost finished. I knew what I had to do. "JUDGMENT!!" He cried as bolts of light came at me. I just hope this spell will counteract them… "Reflectaga!" I yelled, a barrier starting to surround me. As the bolts of light hit the barrier, they flew off in every direction, some towards Kratos. He managed to avoid them, surprised by the spell I casted.

"Not bad…" he said as he teleported. "Just not skilled enough," I heard from behind me. Just like Lloyd's divine justice, lights flew up and struck me like arrows. "SHINING BIND!!" Kratos yelled as several lights came crushing down and around him. Soon, I flew quite a ways away, but was barely able to hang in there. "You said you wouldn't hold back against me…" he said, sword ready for a finishing attack. "Oh don't worry, you'll see what I mean," I said as I rose my hand, Kratos ready to strike, "Stop!" I said, casting time magic, as Kratos held his position, sword close to hitting me. I simply walked away and started to cast my largest spell, Ultima.

"I told you Kratos, I wouldn't hold back against you. Now you must pay the price." I said, time returning back to normal. "No point in avoiding it… Ultima." I called, as the world around us disappeared, revealing a dark arena. I raised my hand as a large beam of energy shot out of my hand straight at Kratos. He jumped over to the other side of me, which didn't help at all. I raised my other hand and launched another beam of energy, this one successfully striking Kratos. I quickly moved my other hand so it's beam was also hitting Kratos. Soon the beams wore off, as Kratos flew away, saying, "It's been a long time… since I've been defeated…" as he turned into a trophy, the world returning around us.

I made my way back to the ground where Lloyd was, finding Kratos back to normal. "What… a battle… I am impressed by your talents." He said as I heard a single encore from a person by the doorway of the facility. He wore all black, matched with a black sun hat or something. His black hair matched his clothing, but his eyes, however, had a small glint that, which I had a feeling was evil. "An excellent battle if I do say so myself." He said, causing both Lloyd and Kratos to look in his direction, grinning at the same time. "Ummm, may I ask who you are?" I said, having a weird feeling about this guy… "Oh right, my name of course… It would be Akabane Kuroudo, also known as, Doctoa Jackal." He said, tipping his hat, still keeping up his smirk. "May I also ask why you're here, watching a fight?" I asked. "Hmm, well I'm here because I was looking for a fight with a magic user who's also a martial artist." He said, referring to me. "May I also ask…" I began, until "Because I'm interested in a fight with him. Not just a regular fight either, a fight to the death." He said, revealing a scalpel from his hand, "Do you know where he could be?" he added.

-Meanwhile…-

-Ginji's POV-

I couldn't believe what I thought I heard. The one whom I feared since Unlimited City… The person who almost killed me… Akabane-san! "WHAAAAAAAAA!! " I cried in fear, Ban covering his ears. "It's him… He's back!! He's going to kill me! WHAAAAAAAAA!!" I cried, running in circles. "Ginji, who are you talking about?" Ban asked, rather paranoid. "That monster… Akabane-san!" I finished, crying my eyes out.

(Sorry, just wanted to add more humor to this story)

-Chris's POV-

"So do you know him, or not?" he asked, tossing the scalpel from hand to hand. "Why do you wish to fight me?" I asked ready for a fight. "So you're the martial artist… What a pity. I was expecting a taller opponent." He said, rather disappointed that I'm the fighter. "Watch it! Size doesn't judge the strength the person has." I said, as a faint red aura started to surround me. "Hmm. If that's how you feel, let's fight!" he said, as scalpels formed what looked like claws. Something inside of me told me to destroy him.

Wow, it seems that Chris is starting to lose control over himself. What is it that's corrupting him? Who's this strange fighter, Akabane? And why is Ginji sacred of Akabane? Find out next time. Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum.


	5. Psycho Docter Akabane Kuroudo

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters mentioned from Nintendo, M.G.S, Sega, Namco, Shonnen Jump and Square Soft in the story except for my own. (I'm not writing any more disclaimers past this point! Everyone should already know that I don't own these!!)

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

4 days before main event. (New moon)

-Chris's POV-

"So we'll fight, yes?" Akabane spoke, as if he were ready to strike. '**Destroy him…**" that voice spoke again, shaking my head as I heard it. "Very well, I shall fight…" I said, the red aura becoming more visible, Kratos and Lloyd sensing its presence. "Humph, I hope I have fun with you, unlike all the others I fought on my way here." he said as he dashed at me.

As he swiftly sent slash after slash at me, the voice came again, '**Unleash my strength… Kill this infidel!**' 'Who, or what, are you?' I thought as I dodged another few swipes. '**I am the darkness inside of your heart, waiting to be unleashed…**' it explained as Akabane threw two scalpels at me, which I caught, dropping them shortly. "Tch, tch. Wasn't expecting this much potential from you… Still, it is no difference anyways. Let me try… Bloody Hurricane." Akabane spoke as scalpels flew from his body, flying all around him.

'Why would I want to unleash you?' I thought, also trying to find a way to get past the spinning blades '**Because, this man is nothing compared to me.**" My inner darkness spoke, the aura turning into what appeared to be the color of blood, instead of crimson. '**If you are unable to control his strength, **_**I**_** can…**' the darkness spoke again. '…Who are you really?' I thought, launching two moderate sized fireballs at Akabane, which he avoided without any difficulty. '**I am the spirit of the master materia you possess, Chaos!**' It spoke, revealing it's true identity.

'Chaos… the dark spirit whom almost destroyed humanity so long ago.' I realized with much shock. "What, surprised of my Bloody Hurricane? Or are you ready to show your full strength?" Akabane spoke as scalpels flew at me from every angle. As I swiftly dodged the scalpels, Chaos spoke to me again, '**Well, what's your choice, dying a swift death, or ask for my help? It's you decision.**' '…Very well, I ask for your assistance.' I thought, the aura dispersing as well as avoiding the final scalpel. "What? Giving up already?" Akabane said, rather disappointed. "No. It's only the beginning!" I spoke, the area disappearing like the battle with Kratos.

"I allow my body to be used by the spirit of eternal darkness, come forth, Chaos." I bellowed, red demon wings spawning from my back. '**Your wish… has been granted. My powers… are yours to command!**' Chaos spoke, as my eyes turned into a bloody red, one being covered by my now flaming red hair. I hold out my right hand, an object which takes form of a spear appeared right in front of it. I get a grasp on the spear, removing the glow which revealed a very bloody spear head, as if it were never cleaned after battles. My left hand, however, was replaced with a demon's claw. "Hmmm, so this is your full power? Interesting… Alright, come forth, Bloody Sword." Akabane said as a red sword formed in his hand. "Now, we shall be even." He added, ready to lunge.

"Oh, I don't think so…" I said, in which was now a dark, corrupted voice. "Oh, my…" "What is he now?" I heard both Lloyd and Kratos speak, at this sudden change with me. '**This power will only occur on nights where no moon is active, as well as you having to summon my power.**' Chaos explained. 'Very well Chaos, now I must continue this fight.' I thought, lunging at Akabane. Not surprised by the turn of offense and defense, he got into a blocking stance, which I saw past and jumped above him, sending what appeared to be only five swipes, were actually twenty cuts, which he was unable to block. As the small wounds on him were slowly leaking out blood, my spear appeared to be devouring the new source of Akabane's blood. (Yes I know, this line is kind of weird)

I was about to lunge at him with my claw, finishing him, when he said, "Humph, rather impressive. I must give you credit but…" He was about to finish when a female teenager came from nowhere and said, "Don't worry Doctoa Jackal, I'm here," as small particles of yellow fragrance appeared. When I inhaled it, I felt as if my lungs were going to burn had it not been for Chaos within me. She wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans, which matched her blue hair. Her eyes, however, I never got a good glance at. Just as I was about to lunge at them, when I felt complete numbness through my body, preventing any movement I attempt to make. As they fled the arena, Akabane said, "Interesting… We shall meet again, servant of Chaos..."

As the numbness wore off in about ten minutes, I knew I should end the transformation. "Alright, Chaos that's enough. Return me to the way I was before." I spoke as my hair became brown again, along with my eyes. The spear disappeared, my claw returned into a normal hand, and the demon wings disappeared into my back as I fell to the floor, tired. '**This is normal. All people that use their guardian's powers for the first time often become tired when they finish.**' Chaos spoke, as I managed to get myself up again, and the area returning to normal once again.

"What strength, I never felt a large mana flow such as that." Kratos spoke, rather impressed. "Yeah, you sure showed that guy who he was messing with. But, just question, Why would you use Chaos, the spirit of eternal darkness's power?" Lloyd asked, also impressed. "I… would explain but long story short, I found this weird green orb and this 'magic' as you call it, just started to happen two days ago." I tried to keep it all to a minimum, "And it just so happens that, Chaos is this orb's guardian." I added, looking at my arm, which was no longer glowing.

-Sephiroth's POV-

"…" Was what I thought I sensed could have been my very own Master Materia? But, for certain, I'm unsure about as I heard my phone ring again. "Sephiroth! I found our target. The fighter who carries you master materia is that fighter that disappointed you over a week ago. And he also defeated AK." The caller exclaimed, rather excited. "Find him, and bring him to me… Alive. Don't underestimate him." I said as I hung up. This caller wouldn't let me down like the other two. AK and MK have failed me. This one, SL, won't fail. He was trained especially for this task. Chaos will once again be mine.

Chris has finally experienced the powers of Chaos. Who was that teenager that saved Akabane? Why did Chaos want Chris to fight using his strength? And who is SL? Find out next time. Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum.


	6. What I've Done Spirits Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

Note: this is my first attempt at a song fic so, be nice. I also don't own anything by Linkin' Park. Esp. the lyrics.

And I'd also like to thank White Keyblade Oathkeeper for his comment.

2 days to go…

-Chris's POV-

As I sat on my bed, I looked out the only window available in the room. 'Why did I unleash Chaos's strength two days ago?' I thought, setting my attention to a photograph of me and several other friends. I would describe them all, but it would just use up most of your time. All I know is that whenever I think about them, a melody plays in my head,

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no Alibi._

_Cause' I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

It's just that, it feels unfair that one of us managed to fulfill our dream. It's just that, now that I think about it, what if I manage to get through all this, but won't be able to remove Chaos's power? What if I'm cursed to use his powers each and every new moon? Back when I was corrupted, I felt a hunger for other's blood. I could never be that way…

'**It can't be all that bad…**' Chaos said, trying to convert me to the side I swore I wouldn't join. But, the battle with Akabane, however, how could he have known I had more power than what I normally have. '…You're wrong Chaos. The way you fight is not right. When I fight normally, I can't kill. I don't have a hunger for blood, unlike you.' I thought, answering him. '**What? You think YOU can abandon ME?!**'

_So let mercy come…_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

'Look, if I have to, I will. Just remember that for the future.' I thought, looking back out the window. 'Every thing is changing about me. My fighting skills, my life, everything, all because I found that master materia. (After Chaos spoke about it, of course.) Maybe if I find a way to remove this materia, then Chaos can't control me.' I thought as I went for my hand, hoping to remove it.

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out,_

_What I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_To let go_

_Of What I've Done._

'**It can't be removed… You can try, but you'll only end up in failure.**' Chaos spoke, as I stopped. 'There has to be a way… After all, it can't stay inside me forever, can it?' I thought, looking at my hand. '**You'll have to ask my previous owner…**' Chaos spoke again. 'But who could…' then it came to me 'Sephiroth!' Now I know like the next person, Sephiroth is inhuman, why would he try to help me? Also, if this materia did belong to him, why would he leave it behind? '**That, I don't understand…**' Chaos said, rather confused as well.

_Put to rest,_

_What you've thought of me._

_While I clean this slate,_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

If Sephiroth is the previous owner of this materia, he wouldn't have any use for it if he just dropped it, right? Or maybe, he didn't intend for it to drop into my hands. '**Maybe… or it could be a test to see if you worthy to use my strength.**' Chaos stated, having a point in his words. But the last time we fought, I didn't have Chaos's strength, and neither did Sephiroth. So… why?

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

'_Look, remember why you're here, Chris._' I heard another voice, this one more calm. 'Why do I have two different voices in my head now?' I thought, confused by this one, 'And can I ask who you are?' I added, seeing that I didn't know this one. '_But you see, I am Chaos's counter-part, Alexander._' He spoke, introducing himself, '_I am the second Guardian of the materia you possess._' 'Is it even possible to have two guardians in one materia at the same time?' I thought, 'actually, I don't care. And Alexander, to answer your question, the reason I'm here is because I just wanted to have fun.' I answered, realizing what I just said.

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out,_

_What I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go_

_Of What I've Done._

'_Just so you know, like Chaos, you can use my powers only when the moon is full. Just, instead of skills of darkness and hate, my skills are of the holy light and of protection._' Alexander spoke, describing what he does. '**Yeah, whatever Alex…**' '_I wouldn't be talking and it's Alexander to you…_' '**Right… And I should care because…**' '_You're pushing it Chaos…_' 'When you finish arguing, oh, never mind. That plan went down the drain, seeing that you're both inside of me.' I thought, getting rather pissed off with arguments.

_What I've Done…_

_I start again,_

_And whatever pain may come,_

_Today this ends…_

_I'm forgiving What I've Done_

'Look the point is, like I said, I'm here to have fun. I'm not here to be controlled by a spirit of eternal darkness (**Hey…**), or an inhuman swordsman, or anything really. I'm here to represent my home town.' I thought, 'And I'm also here to enjoy the fights.' That's when I thought I heard a gunshot, coming from the training facility. I quickly got up and headed towards the noise…

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out_

_What I've become_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of_

_What I've Done_

_What I've Done_

_I'm forgiving What I've Done…_

Who knew that Chris's materia contained not only one, but _two_ guardian spirits… Oh right, Sephiroth knew. What will Chris find at the training facility? What are Chris's motivations for the next time he meets Sephiroth? And what about Chris's thoughts on arguments? Find out next time. Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum.


	7. The Gunner, Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned from S

**From Unknown, To Brawler**

The Prologue

2 days to go…

-Chris's POV-

As I made my way to the training facility, I heard rapid gunfire. As I walked in, I saw many defeated simulator bots, as well as a fighter wearing all black, as well as a fedora. He carried two revolvers in his hands, smoking from the recent use, as well as a large coffin, followed by a cape on his back. "This is what the bots give me? Pathetic!" he said, turning around, "Maybe you'll do much better…" he said, looking at me. I couldn't get a good glimpse of his eyes, but his hair was a dark brownish color. I looked down at my materia arm, which wasn't glowing.

"No? Hmmm, I see…" he spoke, putting the revolvers to his side. "So, what else is there to do around here, other than fighting these, bots?" He added, shooting at a simulator bot behind him. '**C'mon, you can easily beat him…**' '_Oh yeah, and be shot several times before your gruesome death._' "Well?" he said, kicking at an already defeated bot. "……" "sigh don't matter anyways…" the gunner said, twirling one of his revolvers now. "May I ask for your name?" I asked. "Do you have to be so formal? I hate that… Name's Grave, top gunner the world has ever seen, don't sweat it." He said, reloading his guns.

"But I should ask the same for you, Spiky" he said, putting the revolvers in their proper holsters. "Chris… Chris Pernitza." I said, '**You're an IDIOT!**' '_Think about it Chaos, at least it's better than being killed._' "Ha ha, weird name. But, can't think of anything better I suppose." He said, getting to a sitting position. "Why do you carry a coffin on your back?" I asked, confused about the coffin. "Oh, this thing?" he asked, tapping the coffin, "This is what I use to carry my largest gun in my collection, which by the way, I don't know how many I have."

"You sure you don't want to fight?" he asked again, trying to convince me. "I'm not interested in fighting today. I need to keep up my strength for the tournament, if you must know." I said. '**Yeah, nice save…**' '_Better than being shot…_' 'I swear, you two better quit it, you're bugging me.' "So, why are you here?" Grave asked, looking at a rifle, which surprisingly came out of nowhere. "Well, I'm here because I want to have a good time fighting." I answered truthfully. "Heh, well I'm here to show off my skills. That's… about it I guess." He said, rifle disappearing as fast as it appeared, "Another reason that I'm here, is that I heard about a very powerful opponent. Got it from some guy called Aka-something…" he added.

"Akabane?" I asked, correcting him, a bit surprised. "That's the name! Akabane was the one who told me about a fighter who uses the powers of darkness and suffering. Do ya know who he is? I'm willing to put my life on the line in order to fight him." He boasted, pulling a revolver from the holster. "Well, I've heard rumors that this fighter you're talking about can only use those powers on a new moon." I told him.

"So? I'll just challenge him next month." He said. "Well… I'll be happy to enjoy that match then." I spoke, revealing myself. "Heh, I like your attitude, but I seriously doubt you that supreme fighter." He said, putting the revolver in its holster. "Want proof?" I said, my hand started to glow now, "Activate twenty simulator bots and set them for devastation. I'll defeat them with ease…" I added. '**That's more… wait, what?**' '_He's trying to show off his skills to prove that he has the strength of the guardians without harming anyone._'

"Heh, you've got guts… Alright. But you're asking for a death wish." Grave said as he activated the final bot. "Destroy! Destroy!" the bots spoke, holding swords and guns. This will be more pathetic than that fight with Naruto. I raise my hand, glowing green like the materia. Just as one of the bots came close to striking me, I raise my arm, lightning bolts flying from my finger-tips, striking and disabling the bot. But when the bolt struck my target, it continued onto the next close enemy.

-Many lightning bolts later…-

'**Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!**' '_Yeah, whatever…_' What appeared to be a nice area, turned into what appeared to be hell. "Wow, very impressive, Chris. But I'm still not convinced… yet." Grave said, slightly impressed with a grin. "Well, I'm done here for the day, see ya!" he added as he left.

So why would the gunner, Grave try to fight our hero? This is the end of the Prequel of "**From Unknown, To Brawler**". Plz review. Just keep flamers to a minimum. Check out my upcoming story. (o)


End file.
